


Candied Roses

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Photographer Ennoshita Chikara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Ennoshita comes home from a long day at work.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Candied Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s prompt 1: Hand jobs.  
> More information about my kinktober in the series description.  
> Enjoy :)

Long days were becoming incredibly popular amongst the new youth of recent years, and Ennoshita was hardly the exception to this phenomenon. The business of overworking oneself, or rather, being overworked, was a merciless one. Ennoshita blew a sigh as he entered he and Tanaka’s shared apartment. He couldn’t get out of his coat fast enough, eyes closing as he sunk down onto the couch. It was .... maybe twelve thirty a.m. He leaned his head back. That was the last time he ever agreed to help Yoshi the tripod guy. 

“There’s left over soba in the fridge,” tanaka’s tired rasp startled him into a near comical jump. With his hand sliding over his mouth, Ennoshita spotted his boyfriend coming down the hall, hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, that baggy T-shirt hanging off of him. 

“Ryuu,” Ennoshita perked up a little, because Tanaka had this unspoken ability to lighten any sepulchral mood and, his consideration that Ennoshita might be hungry did wonders for the photographer’s heart. He was getting from the couch, closing the distance between he and Tanaka on the living room rug. 

“Welcome home Hun,” Tanaka squeezed Ennoshita tight against his chest. 

“Thank you,” Ennoshita ducked his head into Tanaka’s shoulder, leaving a kiss there. His lips grazed over the juncture between neck and shoulder, then, they were trailing up Tanaka’s neck in a spew of open-mouthed kisses, messy and very sleepy. 

“Hey, what’s got you riled up?” Tanaka breathed, but he was sliding his hands down Ennoshita’s shirt, running his fingers down his back, smooth, dimpled skin under his palms, cool with earlier’s sweat. Ennoshita sighed at the feeling, pressing closer. A kiss on the jaw, to the cheek, to the nose, then finally his lips. Tanaka was almost terrified by Ennoshita’s neediness, by his initiative, as Ennoshita was so very often timid, however Tanaka was far too absorbed in bliss to care. Warmth splashed over his body as their lips met, as he bit Ennoshita’s bottom lip. Ennoshita parted his lips, inviting, welcoming, a hand steady at the back of Tanaka’s neck. Tanaka slid is tongue into Ennoshita’s mouth, pushing another one of those beautiful little sighs from him. 

“It’s been a really long day,” Ennoshita huffed when they disengaged, once more leaning his head back as he caught his breath, eyes heavy and half-lidded. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Tanaka asked, his hands on Ennoshita’s waist as he drew him closer. They shared another kiss. For all that it was messy it was sweet. 

“Yoshi the tripod guy,” Ennoshita murmured against Tanaka’s lips. The pair were headed down the hall, into their bedroom. 

“What? The same bastard who spilled coffee on your portfolio?” Tanaka pressed Ennoshita down into the bed. Only the lamp on the bedside table was on, leaving the room in a cozy half glow, soft gold shadows cast about the room. 

“Oh my god. Do **not** remind me of that catastrophe,” Ennoshita threw his arm over his face with a groan. Tanaka was taking off his shoes for him. “Need me to come up there? Rough him up a little? I have a black belt in karate you know?” 

“This is the first I’ve heard of it,” Ennoshita sat up, some of the day’s weight already beginning to ease off his shoulders. Tanaka sat next to him, tousling his lazy black hair. With a teasing smirk, Ennoshita dragged his hands over Tanaka’s toned stomach, fingers flitting over his abdominal muscle. 

“Oh yeah, I’ve been fluent in martial arts for years,” Tanaka flashed a grin, bright and jocose, his voice deepening as Ennoshita’s fingers moved lower. 

“Would you mind helping me forget about today please?” Ennoshita asked, the implications clear in how he thumbed the band of Tanaka’s pants. 

“You’re awful bold today,” Tanaka declared, hand coming down on Ennoshita’s thigh, “It’s pretty dangerous.” 

But Ennoshita was soon on his back, gaze fixed on Tanaka, head snug in his pillow. Tanaka was perched beside him, rubbing his hands with lubricant. Ennoshita was already hard, kissing and simple touches always enough for him. “You’re just so easy,” Tanaka would always joke, and Ennoshita would pout and look away, but at this precise moment he found himself thankful for his easy arousal. His heart thudded as Tanaka wrapped his hands around him, eyes flickering shut. Tanaka started out slow, making long, languid strokes up and down the shaft, then, as Ennoshita twitched in his palm, as his breathing got heavy and a short whine or two would escape his moist lips, Tanaka sped up, became more free, more rough with his movements. 

“Oh my god,” Ennoshita moaned, and he couldn’t help the way his hips rolled upward, thrusting into Tanaka’s hand. 

“God you’re really cute all desperate,” Tanaka cooed, for as much as Tanaka could coo anyway, and excused one hand to caress Ennoshita’s bare thigh. That hue of rose, which was so thoroughly present on Ennoshita’s face, crept down his neck. Tanaka grinned. He was glad things were like this, that even after dating him in high school and continuing their relationship into college, and even after finding jobs and moving in together, he was glad, that after all that time, all that activity, he could still make Ennoshita flush the way a virgin girl would in front of Kuroo. So he stroked him, and complimented him, prompting that red hue painting his skin to just enrich and enrich and enrich until ..

“Ryuu I’m ... I’m coming,” Ennoshita gasped, his motions sporadic, fingers bunching the sheets underneath him. 

“You’re okay,” Tanaka said, softly, and that gentility was what had always thrown Ennoshita over the edge. He cupped his hand over his mouth to hide his otherwise salacious moan, body trembling as cum spilled onto his stomach. He was hot, trying and failing to slow his breathing. 

“Huh, you always end up such a mess when we do this,” Tanaka fetched a tissue from the bathroom, wiping the sperm from Ennoshita’s skin and leaning to kiss him. 

“Be quiet please,” Ennoshita twined his arms around his neck, “I’d argue you’re worse after sex.” 

“No, I don’t think I am,” Tanaka replied, matter-of-fact. 

“I’m supposed to be doing you too, remember?” Ennoshita’s hand traveled up and down Tanaka’s spine, “Don’t make me change my mind.” 

“You couldn’t if you wanted too,” Tanaka spat, “Good Samaritan Ennoshita is too giving.”

“You’re the worst,” Ennoshita mumbled, but he was already rolling Tanaka on his back and hitching his sweatpants from his waist. 

Tanaka winked and stuck out his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by. :)  
> Take care <3


End file.
